1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic imaging system in which a still image-specific or motion picture-specific expansion unit can be coupled in a freely detachable manner to a digital video output terminal of a camera control unit for processing a signal sent from an imaging device incorporated in an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely adopted in the fields of medicine and industries alike. Moreover, an endoscopic imaging system has come to be adopted widely. In the endoscopic imaging system, a TV camera-mounted endoscope having a TV camera which includes an imaging means mounted on an eyepiece unit of an optical endoscope, or an electronic endoscope including an imaging means in a distal part thereof is used to produce an endoscopic image, and the endoscopic image is displayed on a monitor.
Assume that such an endoscopic imaging system is used, for example, to conduct an endoscopic examination in the field of medicine. In this case, an operator often records images (photographs an object) using a photography unit or produces hard copies of endoscopic images by outputting image data to a video printer so that he/she can utilize them for future diagnosis.
Moreover, image data may be output to an image filing system for recording of endoscopic images.
Moreover, a video tape recorder (VTR) has been adopted for recording a motion picture.
However, when the photography unit is employed, it takes much time to complete development of a film. In addition, a request for checking an image right away cannot be met, as is possible when the video printer is employed. However, as far as the photography unit or video printer is concerned, management of developed films or print sheets is a nuisance. Since it is hard to retrieve the films or print sheets, the films or print sheets are usually manually filed. This brings about a drawback that the filing (using an image scanner) is time-consuming.
Moreover, when an image filing system is employed, image retrieval can be achieved readily. However, a system including the image filing system becomes large in scale. Such a system can be installed only in a hospital that is somewhat large in scale. Furthermore, a location in which such retrieval is carried out is restricted.
Moreover, in some clinical cases, image data of a motion picture is recorded. However, there is a drawback that when the VTR is used to dub films or to edit or manipulate the image data, image quality deteriorates.